


Dead Man's Blood- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 20.





	Dead Man's Blood- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 20.

“Dean, what if this doesn’t work?” You bit your lip in worry.

“It will, just be confident.” Dean got out of the car after pulling to the side of the road and opened his trunk. He groaned, playing his character.

“I told you to stop when I heard that noise. But you didn’t listen to me and now we’re stranded.” You said your line, getting out as well.

“Car trouble?” You spun around and looked at a woman who smirked slightly. This was a vampire and you learned her name was Kate. You were hoping it would be her that helped.

“Yeah.” You replied. All you needed to do was stall her.

“Let me give you a lift. I’ll take you back to my place.” Her smirk got wider.

“Nah I’ll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia.” Dean said, looking at her.

“Ooo, good one.” She then backhanded Dean, grabbing his jaw forcefully, making him look at her. You were about to rush to him but another vampire came out and held you back.

“I don’t usually get this friendly until the second date.” Dean said, his face squished by the woman’s hand.

“You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends.” She grinned, pulling Dean closer to her.

“Leave him alone, you bitch.” You growled out. That wasn’t part of the “script” but you didn’t care.

“Is this your girlfriend? Watch and learn, sweetheart. I’ll show him how a real woman does it.” She pressed her lips to his and you grunted out in displeasure and looked away from them. You knew she was just doing that to patronize you but you hated seeing it.

“Oh, sorry. I don’t usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity.” Dean said as Kate pulled away. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the vampire holding you and you were thankful it didn’t pierce you. You got out of his grasp and watched an arrow go straight through the woman’s chest. She huffed as she let go of Dean, turning to see Sam and John coming out of the woods with crossbows.

“It barely even stings.” She snarled.

“Give it time sweetheart. That arrow’s soaked in dead man’s blood. It’s like poison to you, isn’t it?” Her face fell at the mention of the red liquid and soon, she was passed out in Dean’s arms. Dean didn’t need to be told twice about where to put her. John turned to the other vampire and smirked as he brought his machete down and cut his head clean off. Now you only had to deal with one vampire.

* * *

John wanted you and the brothers to take Kate to a clearing in the woods with a fire going. You didn’t know why he wanted that but you weren’t going to question it. John and Dean were by the Impala, doing whatever they were doing and you and Sam were by the fire, guarding the area while Kate was strung to the trunk of a nearby tree.

“This seems a bit excessive. Your dad has a weird way of doing things.” You said to Sam.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk’s cabbage and trillium. It’ll block our scent and hers, until we’re ready.” John instructed Dean, walking to the fire. Dean shrugged and took a whiff of the thing but reared back in disgust.

“Stuff stinks!”

“Duh, Dean. He just said skunk’s cabbage and I don’t think that is a good thing.” You watched him.

“Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected.” John instructed.

“You sure they’ll come after her?” Sam asked, doing what he was told.

“Yeah, vampires mate for life and she means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don’t have a lot of time. But after this, I want you out of the area as fast as you can.”

“John, you can’t possible think you’ll take out  _all_  of them by yourself. That’s suicide.” You said.

“I’ll have her and the Colt.” John said like it made up for the fact there will be a lot of vampires involved.

“Okay, but what about after? We’re going to meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?” Sam asked his father. John refused to answer and refused to look at his children.

“You’re going to leave. You want to go after this demon by yourself.” You scoffed.

“I don’t get you. You can’t treat us like this.” Sam said, getting angry again.

“Like what?”

“Like children.”

“You are my children. I am trying to keep you safe.” John said like it was the only reason he was keeping you out of this fight.

“Dad, all due respect but, uh, that’s a bunch of crap.” Dean said, standing up to his father. You and the other men looked at Dean in shock.

“Excuse me?” John said, looking at Dean.

“You know what, Sammy, Y/N, and I  _have_  been hunting. Hell, you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can’t be that worried about keeping us safe.”

“It’s not the same thing, Dean.”

“Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?”

“John, we are trying to understand you. You can’t keep things from us and not expect us to get angry.” You said, your words meaning a few things.

“This demon? It’s a bad son of a bitch. I can’t make the same moves if I’m worried about keeping you alive.”

“You mean reckless.” Dean corrected John.

“Look… I don’t expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother’s death… it almost killed me. I can’t watch my children die too. I won’t.”

“What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we could have done something about it? You know I been thinking. I think maybe Sammy’s right about this one. We should do this together.” Dean said, taking a side.

“We’re stronger as a family, John and you know it.” You said.

“We’re running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That’s an order.” John said with a hard voice.

“Fuck you.” You growled out and stomped away from him. You hated that he was acting like this. You felt a presence behind you and turned, seeing both young Winchesters there.

“Y/N, you know how he can get.” Sam said softly. He and Dean were hurt but they expected this from John.

“No, you know that’s he’s been hiding my dad from me? My dad is Bobby fucking Singer. MY dad has been right under my nose the entire fucking time and I’m just now finding this out? How dare he keep this man from my life? No, John is an asshole and he treats us like we can’t handle anything.” You got tears fast.

“Bobby is your father?” Sam asked.

“Yeah he is and I never got to know him as much as I would like to have. It’s all John’s fault.” You started crying and Dean pulled you into his chest, rubbing your back soothingly.

“We’ll figure this out, okay sweetheart? We will but we have a case to do and people to save.” Dean kissed your head. He was right. You nodded and pulled away from him, wiping your eyes. You had a case to solve and vampire to kill.

“Then what are we waiting for?” You looked at the brothers before walking off to the car.

* * *

It was John’s brilliant idea to do this alone while you, Sam, and Dean go to the nest to play the hero card. Getting into the place was easy. You just hoped that most of the vampires were gone.  John stole the leader’s mate. They have got to be pretty pissed about it.

You didn’t go through the front door because one, that would be stupid and two, there was a vampire on post there. Dean decided to handle this one. The vampire was drinking and he must have been so hammered because he never heard Dean coming. He was dead within the next 5 minutes.

You and Sam quickly made your way to the back where the cage of innocent people were. Dean and Sam got the lock opened in record time, freeing the people. But there were still other vampires and when that cage opened, they pounced.

You and Dean held them off, fighting until your limbs were sore. Sam, on the other hand, guided the people to safety. Because most of the vampires were in search for Kate, you killed the rest within the hour. Now it was time to go save John.

When you got to him, you didn’t expect him to lose control of the situation. A couple of vampires lingered around Kate who was looking much better and the leader, who was named Luther, backhanded John. John may be a pain in the ass but he was family and you always stuck around for family.

Sam and Dean got their arrows ready and you decided to help John. You didn’t think they saw him but you did. Sam and Dean started shooting vampires in the chest and you crept behind the leader, ready to attack.

Apparently, he was more alert than the others because before you knew it, you were spun around with a hand on your throat. Your back was to the vampire’s front and he held you tightly. Sam and Dean were now trying to fight but when Dean made eye contact with you, he stopped mid-air, trying to slice a vampire’s head off. They actually got a few dead.

“Don’t! I’ll break her neck. Put the blade down.” The vampire sneered.

“Dean, don’t do it.” Dean needed to kill the vampires but you were his girlfriend and he didn’t want you dead. Dean took too long deciding and Luther tightened his grip on your throat, cutting your air supply off. You tried to gasp for air and claw at Luther’s hands but nothing seemed to be working. Dean immediately dropped the machete down when he saw you struggle.

“You people. Why can’t you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do.” Luther growled. You were getting weaker and weaker but you wouldn’t stop fighting.

“I don’t think so.” You couldn’t see what was happening but soon, air was able to enter into your lungs. You fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. When you looked up, John was behind Luther with the Colt in hand. Luther had a bullet sized hole in between his eyes and you knew he was dead. You were just glad that the bullet didn’t hit you.

Dean rushed to you and pulled you behind him and Sam. You breathed deeply, your lungs burning a bit. A sigil appeared where the bullet hit Luther and he wobbled slightly before falling to his knees.

“Luther!!” Kate cried out in horror. A brief flash of light reflected his skeleton before he fell to the ground, dead. Kate wanted to be there for Luther but another vampire pulled her away and to the car they used. Now that their leader was dead, they didn’t know what to do. So, they ran and got the hell out of there.

Damn, you hated vampires.

* * *

The case was over and so you were packing. Well, Dean and Sam were packing. You were sitting on the bed, thinking about how messed up your life was. You remembered picking Sam up from college like it was yesterday and not almost a year ago. Damn, time passes by fast.

John entered the motel room and you stood up. You and his kids were ready for what he was about to say.

“You ignored a direct order back there.” John said but he didn’t seem upset.

“Yeah but we saved your ass.” Dean said. Dean visibly swallowed because he wasn’t used to talking to his father like this.

“You’re right.” John agreed.

“I am?”

“He is?” You and Sam said together.

“It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I’ve got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So… we go after this damn thing. Together.” John looked at you in the eyes and you could see the sincerity behind them. You wanted things between you and him to be good but you were hurt. You were wounded but time heals all wounds.


End file.
